campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Massachusetts gubernatorial election, 2006/Issues
=Purpose= The purpose of this page is to help inform the voters of Massachusetts about the stances and positions of each candidate for Governor. The goal is to have one place to quickly find out the positions for every candidate and a reference link for more detailed information. Rules/Guidelines Because so many people will likely be helping to fill this in, it is important to establish some guidelines: # Try not to be too wordy, instead place a link to a page with more details after stating the position and giving a quote or two. Remember, there are 4 candidates and this page should be easily read in a reasonable amount of time. # All statements needs links to references so that the content can be verified. # Because we want stances to be clear and not at all confusing, all statements should begin similar to the following and then be elaborated with references and details: ## name "is"/"appears to be"/"seems" strongly for ## name "is"/"appears to be"/"seems" strongly opposed to ## name "probably would not"/"would not" oppose legislation or bringing to a statewide vote ## name "does not"/"does not seem to" have strong feelings about this issue # If an issue is added to one candidate, the subheading should be added to all so that if you cannot fill it in for all candidates, someone else will be more likely to remember to do so. # Again, try not to be too wordy. Issues #Affordable Housing ##Apartments (Rental) ##Property (Purchase) #Abortion #Capital Punishment #Civil Liberties (Patriot Act, etc.) #Civil Rights #Drug Policy #Drunk Driving #Emergency Contraception #Environment #Gambling #Health Care #Higher Education #Illegal Immigration #K-12 Education #Labor Law #Liquor Law (beer/wine/liquor in grocery stores, hours of sale, etc.) #Marriage Rights #Prescription Drug Policy #2nd Amendment #State Highways #Taxation ##Income ##Property ##Sales #Terrorism Readiness/Prevention #Transportation ##Infrastructure (crumbling bridges on Route 9, etc.) ##Mass transit #Violent/Property Crime =Candidates and Positions= Christy Mihos Affordable Housing Abortion Apartments (Rental) Property (Purchase) Capital Punishment Civil Liberties (Patriot Act, etc.) Civil Rights Drug Policy Drunk Driving Emergency Contraception Environment Gambling Health Care Higher Education Illegal Immigration K-12 Education Labor Law Liquor Law (beer/wine/liquor in grocery stores, hours of sale, etc.) Marriage Rights Prescription Drug Policy 2nd Amendment State Highways Taxation Income Property Sales Terrorism Readiness/Prevention Transportation Infrastructure (crumbling bridges on Route 9, etc.) Mass transit Violent/Property Crime Deval Patrick Affordable Housing Apartments (Rental) Property (Purchase) Abortion Capital Punishment Civil Liberties (Patriot Act, etc.) Civil Rights Drug Policy Drunk Driving Emergency Contraception Environment Gambling Health Care Higher Education Illegal Immigration K-12 Education Labor Law Liquor Law (beer/wine/liquor in grocery stores, hours of sale, etc.) Marriage Rights Prescription Drug Policy 2nd Amendment State Highways Taxation Income Property Sales Terrorism Readiness/Prevention Transportation Infrastructure (crumbling bridges on Route 9, etc.) Mass transit Violent/Property Crime Grace Ross Affordable Housing Apartments (Rental) Property (Purchase) Abortion Capital Punishment Civil Liberties (Patriot Act, etc.) Civil Rights Drug Policy Drunk Driving Emergency Contraception Environment Gambling Health Care Higher Education Illegal Immigration K-12 Education Labor Law Liquor Law (beer/wine/liquor in grocery stores, hours of sale, etc.) Marriage Rights Prescription Drug Policy 2nd Amendment State Highways Taxation Income Property Sales Terrorism Readiness/Prevention Transportation Infrastructure (crumbling bridges on Route 9, etc.) Mass transit Violent/Property Crime Kerry Healey Affordable Housing Apartments (Rental) Property (Purchase) Abortion Capital Punishment Civil Liberties (Patriot Act, etc.) Civil Rights Drug Policy Drunk Driving Emergency Contraception Environment Gambling Health Care Higher Education Illegal Immigration K-12 Education Labor Law Liquor Law (beer/wine/liquor in grocery stores, hours of sale, etc.) Marriage Rights Prescription Drug Policy 2nd Amendment State Highways Taxation Income Property Sales Terrorism Readiness/Prevention Transportation Infrastructure (crumbling bridges on Route 9, etc.) Mass transit Violent/Property Crime Issues